Cold Hearted Lover
by XoMattsMommyXo
Summary: Alaya never really talked to Draco, Blaise and her always had an attraction to each other. After a quick dead end relationship with Blaise Draco and Alaya become close. Will his heart of ice melt or will he always be a cold hearted lover?
1. Chapter 1: New School Year

Sorry my other story is taking a break right now I have terrible writers block. I've also been busy a lot lately with my son and one of my best friends had her baby recently so I've been helping her. But please read and review them both, especially any ideas you have for my other would be considered and greatly appreciated to help me get out of this writers block. Well here's this one and the more reviews I get the quicker I will try to get the next chapters out :)! Well as quick as being a working mother will let me lol

**Chapter One**

"Bye kids! Be good!" Alaya's step mother yelled as her and her step brother Shane boarded the train bound for Hogwarts for their sixth year. "Oh and Alaya please don't get into trouble this year!" her father yelled before the door to the train was closed. Alaya just sighed and tried to find some of her friends to sit with.

"Hey Alaya come find me later I'm going to sit with Blaise." Shane said looking at Alaya. "Okay Shane later." She said parting ways with her Slytherin step brother.

Alaya and Shane were very different from each other but got along great. Shane was a Slytherin while Alaya was a Ravenclaw, Shane was a pureblood while Alaya was a half-blood, Shane was outgoing while Alaya was extremely shy, Shane was a ladies' man while Alaya wasn't interested in boys all that much she only flirted with Blaise who was a really good friend. Due to the fact that Shane was a Slytherin and was friends with some of the meanest students in Slytherin no one really bothered her in fear that her brother would do something to them. Although they were in different houses they had a lot of things in common. They both loved Quidditch, they both excelled in potions and dueling, the both were exceptional players of wizards chess, and they never let anyone push them around.

After searching for a few minutes Alaya found one of her best friends, Natalia. Being excited to see Alaya Natalia squealed hugging her friend.

"Merlin Alaya you look fabulous!" she squealed looking at her. "So do you Natalia. How was your summer?" Alaya asked sitting in the compartment with her friend. "It was okay. We visited Grammy. It was boring as usual. A whole week filled with repetitive stories and a room that smelled like an old shoe." She cringed making Alaya laugh. "So what about you Alaya? Did you have a good summer?" Natalia asked changing the subject. "It was okay, just stuck at home most of the time and spent a week with the Notts." She sighed.

As the two continued to talk a second year popped her head in their compartment telling Alaya that she was wanted in Professor Slughorn's compartment in ten minutes. So she gathered her school robes and changed quickly before setting off for the Professor's compartment.

When she arrived she saw a few other students of various years there as well. She took a seat by a fellow Ravenclaw in a lower year. As soon as she sat down Blaise walked in and sat beside her.

"Your brother wants you to come see him when we get done here." He whispered putting his arm around her shoulders. For years the two of them seemed like a couple but they weren't. Blaise was just like a big brother to her, they just flirted, a lot.

Once people quit coming in the compartment the Professor introduced himself and began talking to each of the students. He seemed to know each students family one way or another. It seemed to go on forever and then he reached Alaya.

"Ah Miss Livingston! You look just like your mother. She was one of my most talented students she was. Tell me how has your father been since her passing?" he asked with a smile on his face. "He's been doing very well. He remarried to Danielle Everstone so her son Shane is my step-brother. They have been married going on ten years now." She smiled slightly thinking of her mother. "Ah yes Danielle she was an excellent student as well but your mother my dear was the most talented muggle born I had ever seen. She had so much talent for potions, and from what I hear she was quite the dueler as well." The professor chuckled. "Yes my father has told me many stories." She grinned.

It was well known that Alaya's mother was a muggle born and for the most part all the Slytherins accepted her except for one, Malfoy. The two of them had never really gotten along. He said he tolerated her presence only because she was a half blood.

Once Slughorn dismissed the students she followed Blaise to the compartment where her brother was at. On the way he slithered his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and began whispering in her ear telling her how pretty she was and how stupid everyone else was making her giggle and blush. They walked like this the entire way to the compartment and upon entering her brother shot Blaise a glare making him snigger.

"Blaise what have I told you about trying to feel my sister up in front of me?" Shane said darkly glaring at Blaise. "Uhm I can't seem to remember off the top of my head Shane." He smirked sitting down beside Shane pulling her in his lap. At the sight of this Shane just rolled his eyes sighing turning his attention to his sister.

"Alaya seriously what do you see in Blaise. Plus could the two of you decide if you're dating or not. It gives me a headache trying to figure out if the two of you are a couple on a daily basis." He groaned making Alaya laugh nuzzling her head into Blaise's neck while he gently stroked her back. "Well Shane at least he's found someone with as picky as his taste is in girls." Pansy said from the seat across from them who had Malfoy's head in her lap stroking his hair. "Oh shove off Parkinson. The two of them are more of a headache than you and Malfoy. Never knowing if the two of you are dating or friends. It's madness I tell you, madness." Shane huffed looking out the window.

The group of them continued to talk the caught up on things that happened over the summer. Having a Slytherin telling her that her brother wanted her was a way to get her away from her other friends for a while so she could be with the few she had in Slytherin with no protest to her friends from other houses.

Once the train came to a stop Blaise escorted her off the train, arm around her waist. As everyone was trying to find a carriage with enough room to fit all they wanted Natalia called Alaya's name telling her that she was saving a seat for her in their carriage. She turned to Blaise who gave her a pout but let her go with a quick hug and kiss and got into a carriage with Shane, Pansy, and Malfoy while she ran to join Natalia.

"At it again with Blaise I see." She giggled as she got in the carriage. Natalia was one of her few friends who didn't care that she was openly flirtatious with a Slytherin or had a lot of friends from that house either. She understood what it was like to have a sibling in a separate house because when she was a first year in Ravenclaw her brother was a seventh year Slytherin.

"Ah Natalia you know it's not like that between Blaise and I, we're just friends." Alaya blushed giggling. "Friends? Really? You know you're not fooling anyone. The two of you have liked each other for years. Just make it official already would you." Natalia laughed pushing Alaya lightly. "Well I don't know if he wants a relationship with me. I'm nothing special, we're just friends." Alaya said simply. "Hello Alaya! He doesn't flirt with other girls and when you two are in the same room he can't take his eyes off you. The boy has it bad for you." Natalia said smirking. "Right. If he wanted to date me he ask me out and he hasn't so can we please drop it." Alaya pleaded as the carriages came to a stop and the students got out. It didn't take Blaise long to find Alaya once inside the gates to the grounds at Hogwarts.

"Zabini ask the girl out already." Natalia sighed walking past the two up the steps to the castle. Blaise looked at Alaya confused but she only shook her head and grabbed his hand to go inside. "You know Blaise Covington is right. Just ask my sister to be your girlfriend already and quit confusing everyone." Shane said coming up behind the two. Alaya shot her brother a glare and turned to Blaise with a small smile blushing.

Finally reached the entrance to the Great Hall Blaise held Alaya back for a minute with a smile on his face. Somewhat confused Alaya smiled back as he pulled her towards him so she was facing him and placed his hands lightly on her hips.

"Alaya why do people keep saying we just need to make things official?" he laughed. "I don't know." She sighed resting her head on this chest. "Well want to make them shut up?" he asked. Alaya looked up at him giving him a quizzical look while he just smirked at her. "What do you mean?" she said confused. "How about from this moment right here we will try this relationship thing and see how it works out for us. If it does then okay, if not then it's whatever and we will still be friends." He smiled.

Alaya thought hard for a moment seeing as she had never really had a boyfriend before. She was always shy around guys so they never really paid any attention to her. Blaise seem to be the only one who noticed her. It's not like she was ugly, in fact she was quite beautiful with long black hair, bright blue eyes, flawless porcelain complexion, and a perfect five foot curvy frame.

After thinking for a moment Alaya let a smile spread across her face. "Okay Blaise, we will try this relationship thing." She laughed while Blaise smiled at her looking like he was ready to burst. He gave her a quick kiss and the two filed in with the remaining students into the Great Hall taking a seat at their house tables waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin.

"I saw that." Natalia said sitting beside Alaya. "Saw what?" she asked confused. "Oh stop it. Blaise looks like he's ready to burst he's so bloody happy. I saw him ask you out." Natalia smiled. "Oh, yeah." Alaya blushed looking down at her food. As soon as she began to say something else about Natalia's comment the first years entered and the sorting ceremony began.

Through out the whole ceremony Alaya kept looking at Blaise who smiled at her every time she looked at him and she smiled back blushing. Natalia saw this and grinned herself. Her brother caught on and raised his eyebrows looking at Alaya who quickly looked away. Another person who caught on quickly was Malfoy, Alaya didn't know thought that behind his mask of disgust he found himself to be jealous of Blaise all at the same time.

Once dinner was finished Alaya met Blaise outside the Great Hall before heading to her common room.

"Night Alaya." He smiled putting his forehead against hers. "Night Blaise." She smiled blushing. He gave her a soft kiss goodnight before heading to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. Alaya made her way up to her own common room and then to her dorm where she got ready for bed and once laying under the covers quickly drifted off into sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Blaise and Malfoy

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Alaya woke up before any of the other girls in her dorm so she gathered her things and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before breakfast. Once she was done she took her time getting ready before grabbing her books and heading to the Great Hall to see of Blaise was awake yet. Before she walked out of the common room Natalia hollered for her to slow down so they could walk together.

"Morning sleepy head." Alaya laughed looking at her friend. "Ah shove off Alaya. I couldn't sleep last night." Natalia said looking at Alaya with tired eyes. "Why not? I slept fine." Alaya smiled. "You, fortunately, can sleep through almost anything. Amber was snoring so loud I thought she was going to bring the castle down." Natalia laughed.

Once they reached the entrance to the Great Hall Alaya felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her from behind pulling her into the owner.

"Morning." Blaise whispered in her ear kissing her on the head. "Morning Blaise." She smiled turning to face him. "Come on Alaya let's go have some breakfast." She smiled kissing her before the two of them walked into the Great Hall and taking a seat at the Slytherin table.

As the two of them sat and ate flirting with each other when a seventh year prefect told Alaya that Professor Flitwick wanted to see her to talk about her schedule. She said her goodbyes to Blaise kissing him before she left the Great Hall and going to Professor Flitwick's office.

All the other sixth and seventh year Ravenclaws were waiting outside the Professors office. It didn't take long for Flitwick to get to Alaya to discuss her class schedule.

"Ah welcome Miss Livingston." Professor Flitwick smiled when she entered the office. "Morning Professor." Alaya smiled. "So now Miss Livingston you passed all of your classes with outstandings. So you can take any classes you like." The professor smiled at her. "Well I'd like to take the next level of each of my classes that I took last year." She smiled. "As I thought you would. Here is your schedule." Professor Flitwick smiled handing Alaya her schedule. She then made her way back to the Great Hall to see if she could find Blaise before her first class began.

"Ah there is my beautiful girlfriend." Blaise said coming up behind her with Shane and Malfoy with him as well. "Hey Blaise. What class do you have first?" Alaya asked putting her arms around him. "Double potions. You?" he asked. "Same." She smiled kissing his neck. "Would you two stop, it's disgusting." Malfoy said cringing. "Oh shove off." Blaise said lightly pushing him. The four of them then headed down to the dungeons to make it to class on time.

"Well now take a seat the four of you we need to get class started." Professor Slughorn said as they entered the classroom. They quickly took their seats in the back as Professor Slughorn began a lecture on how the year would go.

"Hey Alaya want to take a walk after class during break?" Blaise whispered to Alaya from the seat beside her. "Sure." She smiled back making his smile grow bigger.

"Ah now to assign your partners for the year. This is who you will sit with from now on." Slughorn said picking up a piece of paper. He went through the short list of names quickly till finally he paired Shane with Blaise and her with Malfoy. She turned to look at Malfoy who was sitting behind her and he only gave her a smirk which gave her butterflies. She quickly shook off the feeling and grabbed Blaise's hand from under the table.

From behind them Malfoy silently snorted at the two of them making it appear he could care less about them being in a relationship when in all reality every time he saw the two of them together he felt a pang of jealousy for Blaise. Every time the thought of it crossed his mind he attempted to shake it out of his head not wanting to notice his feelings for Alaya that he had hidden from everyone, even himself. He had no idea where the feelings came from but he shoved them aside and tried even harder to ignore them.

Finally the bell rang dismissing class. Malfoy quickly left the classroom leaving everyone confused but shook it off. Blaise then grabbed her satchel of books carrying them with his and putting his free arm around her waist leading her out of the classroom and into the hall.

"It's a shame that Malfoy will be getting to spend so much time with you seeing as you're his potions partner. I hope he doesn't hog up all you time." Blaise teased. "He won't, I promise. You are my priority, well after my classes that is." She giggled kissing his cheek. "That's good to hear." He said stopping by a window near her next class, Ancient Runes.

The two of them sat on the ledge beside each other cuddled up talking until the warning bell that classes would be starting in five minutes. He walked her to the door handing her books to her and kissing her cheek before he headed to his next class, Divination.

When she walked in the classroom was all but empty except for Malfoy who was sitting in the back of the class. Soon Gryffindors and Huffelpuffs came running in past her. A few Ravenclaws were in the class as well but none Alaya talked to so she took a seat beside Malfoy.

"No boyfriend with you in this class I see." Malfoy said smirking at her. "No, and I see no Parkinson following you either." She laughed making him roll his eyes. "So you and Blaise, never thought I'd see the day where you two would finally be official." He said looking at her with a smirk. "Yeah." She smiled looking away quickly due to the fact his smirk gave her butterflies. It confused her. She liked Blaise and he gave her butterflies to a degree but not to the same level that Malfoy was beginning to.

As the class dragged on Malfoy kept stealing glances of Alaya. She made his stomach do somersaults every time he looked at her. He didn't know why now he was beginning to have feelings for her. As for Alaya she could feel Draco's eyes on her when he looked at her. It made her spine tingle. She just shook the feeling off and tried to listen to the droning professor.

Finally the class bell rang and Draco quickly left as he did after potions. Alaya grabbed her books and found Blaise waiting outside for her. He walked her to lunch and they sat together as they did at breakfast.

"How was Ancient Runes?" He asked kissing the side of her head. "Okay, Malfoy has been acting weird today." She said looking up to see him entering the Great Hall. "Malfoy always acts weird." Blaise laughed filling his plate with food. Alaya laughed as she got chills down her spine when Malfoy smirked at her taking the seat beside her.

The rest of Alaya's day went by fairly quickly until it was time for dinner. After dropping her books off at the common room Alaya met up with Blaise for dinner. After eating the two parted because Blaise had Divination homework. Alaya made her way to her dorm to change before going to walk around the castle before curfew.

She changed into a pair of sweat pants, black tank, and black flats. She threw her hair up in a pony tail and grabbed a jacket before heading off to take a walk by the lake. On her way out she bumped into Malfoy.

"All alone Livingston. Where's your boyfriend?" Malfoy asked smirking. "Doing homework. I finished mine during a break earlier so I have nothing to do." She laughed. "Oh such a shame Blaise is letting his beautiful little girlfriend wander alone with no one to keep her company." He smiled beginning to walk with her towards the lake. "I think I can handle myself Malfoy." She smiled looking up at him getting butterflies in her stomach. The two continued to talk until they reached the Black Lake. The continued to talk until it was almost time for curfew and Malfoy walked her back to the main hallway. He bid her goodnight as she headed for her common room. He stood watching her till she was out of sight before he headed to the dungeons to his. 


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch Is Easy

**Chapter Three**

It had been a couple weeks since term had started and Quidditch trials would be starting soon. Alaya was extremely excited for Quidditch to start again. She loved the game and she loved flying.

The morning of the trials to begin for Ravenclaw Alaya got up early to eat breakfast before heading to the girls locker room to change into her Quidditch robes. A couple days earlier her parents had sent her and Shane the new Firebolt for the new season. On her way to the pitch Blaise caught up with her

"Good morning beautiful!" he beamed kissing her cheek. "Morning dear." She smiled giving him a kiss. "So Shane and Draco are getting ready for their trials, Slytherin has theirs after Ravenclaw is finished. I came to watch both. Want to meet me in the stands after you finish to watch them with me?" he asked looking down at her. "Sure. I got to go I'll see you later!" she smiled kissing him before entering the middle of the pitch where other previous players and hopefuls were standing.

After a quick meeting the students were split into two teams. Alaya was playing her normal position of Chaser. At the meeting Roger had also made her Co-Captain for the year as well. After they were dismissed to start the game Alaya mounted her broom and took off to her starting position. Once the Quaffel was released she had it and began making goals left and right. It was hard to get the ball away from her for even a minute. At the end of the game Alaya had made seventy five percent of the goals scored for her team. Once the game was done everyone had to do their flying skills and such. By the time trials were over she was exhausted.

Once she touched back down she headed to the girls locker room for a quick shower and to get changed. On her way she passed her brother and Malfoy and wished them good luck. In the locker room she took a warm shower letting her muscles relax, when she was done she put on a pair of low rise destroyed jeans, red cami, black jacket, and tennis shoes before heading up to the stands where Blaise was sitting.

"Dear you were brilliant out there. I don't see why you're not Captain." Blaise smiled pulling her into his lap and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Well Roger made me Co-Captain today so I know I'm on the team again." She smiled. "Nice. Well just relax and watch your brother and Malfoy show off like they do every year." He laughed putting his arms around her. She sighed nuzzling her head into him and watched the Slytherin's Quidditch trials. As the trials went on she slowly drifted off to sleep in Blaise's lap only to be woke up with him gently shaking her.

"Come on let's go meet them." He said smiling at her as she rubbed her eyes stretching. The two of them made their way down to the pitch to meet up with Shane and Malfoy. It was nearing dinner and Alaya was starving seeing that she didn't go to lunch after trials.

"You two were bloody brilliant!" Blaise said once they were close enough to Shane and Malfoy. "Thanks but we were nothing compare to Alaya." Malfoy said looking at her with a small smirk that sent chills down her spine. "Thanks." She smiled. "Well let's go get some dinner, I'm starving!" Shane said beginning to head back to the castle and the other three quickly followed.

Once in the Great Hall Alaya sat down with the boys and began eating before anyone else did. They talked and discussed Quidditch throughout dinner and how they thought the season would go and who would win the Quidditch cup that year. Also while they were eating a third year gave both Blaise and Alaya an invitation to dinner with Professor Slughorn the following evening.

"Well I got to get back to the common room I got a paper for Trelawney that I have to finish if I want to go to this dinner tomorrow. I see you in the morning Alaya, night." Blaise said getting up kissing her on the cheek before leaving the Great Hall. "I have some things to finish up to." Shane said getting up and following Blaise leaving Malfoy and Alaya.

"You're not leaving either are you?" Alaya asked looking at Malfoy giggling. "No I'm good on all my homework till Monday." He laughed. "What is it with the two of them always waiting for the last minute to do homework? I mean I always have mine done by Saturday afternoon at the latest." She said pushing away her empty plate. "Yeah. You want to go for a walk?" Malfoy asked looking at her. "Sure." She said getting up and Malfoy followed suit. The two of them made their way out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds of the school.

"So how are things between you and Blaise?" Malfoy asked once they got outside. "They're good. You and Pansy on or off this week?" Alaya teased looking up at him. "Well Pansy has taken interest in some seventh year so she's left me alone." He laughed giving Alaya a small smile. The two made their way down to the Black Lake and Alaya sat down leaning up against a tree and Malfoy took the spot beside her.

"I love the lake this time of year, it's gorgeous." Alaya said gazing out at the water. "Yeah, it's not the only thing breathtaking." He murmured barely audible making Alaya ask what he said. "Uhm the lake it's breathtaking." He quickly said covering up his comment about Alaya that he had accidently said aloud. "Yeah." She sighed leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree closing her eyes.

As the two sat in silence together Malfoy stared at her studying her soft delicate features while she had her eyes closed. She looked like a doll. Her rosy cheeks and lips stood out against her flawless porcelain skin, her tiny body that had curves in all the right places, and her gorgeous long midnight black hair that completed everything making her gorgeous diamond blue eyes shine when her eyes were open.

While Malfoy continued to study her he found his chest tight and the urge just to hold her. He wanted so bad to have what Blaise did, he wanted this gorgeous creature to be his own. Since school had began he found himself longing to be with her every free minute he had, just to be near her. It didn't matter if she was with Blaise while they spent time together, even if it made his heart ache for her even more. Although while he began to realize his feelings for her he tried to lock them away so he wouldn't come between her and one of his best friend. As hard as tried to lock away his feelings he found it hard to ignore the way he felt about her, especially when they were alone like they were now.

When Alaya opened her eyes she found Malfoy staring at her. She gave a small laugh breaking him out of his trance.

"Am I that interesting to look at Malfoy?" she asked once he came back to reality. "Sorry I zoned out." He said trying to change the subject. "Right Malfoy. I could feel you staring at me the whole time my eyes were shut." She teased pushing him softly. "Oh really. So then tell me do you feel it every time I look at you or only when your eyes are closed." He teased back. "You're such a smart ass Malfoy." She laughed making him smile. "Really. Well I guess if I'm such an ass I'll just have to do this." He laughed beginning to tickle her side.

Alaya laughed trying to fight him off but he kept tickling her. While he was she fell into his lap laughing hysterically and he continued to tickle her for a few more minutes. When he stopped he was holding her, their faces dangerously close together. He was close enough that the scent of her shampoo and conditioner was intoxicating. She looked into his eyes giving them bother butterflies. He began to lean closer to her but stopped himself before he did something that he would possibly regret later. He then helped her get up and the two walked back to the castle in silence.

Once in the main hall Malfoy told her good night and Alaya made her way up to her common room to see if she could find Natalia. At this point she was extremely confused about her feelings not only for Blaise but for Malfoy as well.

It hadn't been until this year that the two of them began talking and hanging out on a regular basis. She liked being with him and found herself wanting to spend as much time with him as possible, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. Unlike Blaise, Malfoy gave her butterflies so intense that her knees went week when she was around him. Blaise on the other hand treated her like a princess and made her laugh. Besides how could Alaya ever be with someone like Malfoy, he was cold hearted and mean to anyone other than Slytherins and herself. He was a rumored Death Eater. Alaya just couldn't be with someone as cold hearted as he was. Although no matter how many times she told herself she belonged with Blaise and Malfoy just wasn't her type she still found herself wanting to be with him.

**Well then there's chapter three. Thanks for the reviews I got I appreciate them so much! Keep on reviewing, it really helps my writing. I'm going to start working on chapter four soon.**

**So what exactly is going on between Alaya and Malfoy? How long will Alaya and Blaise last with Malfoy and her getting closer to each other? Plus whose side is Alaya on and will her loyalties change with her new found infatuation with Malfoy or will her loyalty just get stronger? Keep reading to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confused and Regretful

**Chapter Four**

Time had come for the dinner with Slughorn and Alaya was getting ready to leave for his office. She double checked her reflection in the mirror making sure she looked alright. She had dressed in a pair of black slacks with black lace top and black heels. Her hair was curled and she wore smoky make up. Once she was satisfied she looked alright she left for Slughorn's office. As she made her way down to Professor Slughorn's office Blaise came up behind her picking her up bridal style and spinning around before he sat her back down.

"Hey." She said smiling looking up at Blaise. "Hey yourself." He smiled back pressing his forehead against hers. "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered brushing the hair out of her face. "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." She giggled putting her arms around his neck. He smiled kissing her cheek, then her jaw making his way to her neck. She giggled as he pulled her closer to him. "You know Alaya I'm the luckiest guy in the school." He whispered in her ear. "Why is that." She whispered back kissing the hallow of his neck making him moan a little. "You are the prettiest girl in the whole school and you're mine." He breathed backing her against the wall, their noses touching.

Blaise looked in her eyes for a second before he gently pressed his lips against hers. After a moment Blaise ran his tongue along Alaya's bottom lip asking for permission to deepen this kiss, and she let him. He grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him as a small moan escaped her mouth, the kiss getting more passionate. Alaya ran her hands from his neck down his chest grabbing his shirt trying to pull him even closer to her as he pressed her body completely against the wall. They continued like this for a few more minutes before Blaise broke the kiss leaving them both breathless.

"Wow." Alaya whispered when she caught her breath. "Yeah." Blaise smiled looking down at her. "Well we better go before we're late for dinner." Alaya blushed as he grabbed her hand and let the way to the professor's office.

On the way to Slughorn's office Blaise couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he and Alaya had just shared. It was hot and passionate but that was it. It was amazing but there were no other feelings than lust filled in it. It confused him. Here he was with the most beautiful girl in school who he just shared an amazing kiss with and he was second guessing how he felt about her. He didn't understand it. It made him wonder if they were meant to even be a couple. He wondered if she felt the same or if she felt feelings other than the ones he did.

It didn't take them long to make it to the Professor's office. Upon entry they took the last two free seats that were next to each other. After a few moments the food appeared and Slughorn went about asking everyone how their families were doing and how their classes were going. Just about everyone seemed to be getting along and talking to each other, well except for Blaise and the few other Slytherins in lower years that were there. They talked amongst themselves. Alaya mostly sat listening while Blaise played footsie with her under the table. He didn't speak to her much throughout the dinner; in fact he hardly spoke at all.

"Ah Alaya how is school going for you?" Slughorn said turning his attention to Alaya breaking her from her thoughts. "Oh it's great, I'm really enjoying your potions class Professor." She smiled. "I'm glad, you have your mother's talent for potion making." The professor smiled. "Thank you sir." She smiled back as he turned his attention to another student.

Soon dinner came to an end and he dismissed all the students to go back to their houses. Blaise escorted Alaya half way to her common room before saying goodnight to her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he headed down to the dungeons. Alaya then slowly walked back to her common room, but decided to bypass it for a bit seeing that curfew wasn't for about an hour.

As Blaise made his way back down to the dungeons he kept thinking about his feelings for Alaya. He liked her but the kiss they shared wasn't as he imagined it would be. It was very lustful but that was about it. There were no fireworks or sparks that he thought there would be. He put it off to their not being official very long and left it at that.

As Alaya was walking around she literally bumped into Malfoy who was doing his rounds as a Prefect. "Oh sorry Malfoy." She laughed looking down at the floor. "Clumsy tonight are we." He chuckled making her smile and look up at him. "Yeah I guess so." She replied. "How was dinner?" he asked as she walked over to the wall to lean up against it. "It was nice. Yeah." She replied sighing. "Something wrong?" Malfoy asked leaning beside her. "No, Blaise was just acting a little weird during and after dinner. He didn't speak during dinner and he kind of ran off after walking me half way to the common room." She said turning around to look out the window that was beside her. "Oh I'm sorry. Well you look beautiful tonight." Malfoy said as she leaned her forehead against the glass. "Thanks." She smiled continuing to look out the window. The two continued to talk for a bit until it was almost time for curfew.

"Well you better get back to your common room, it's almost curfew." He teased. "Yeah and you're going to turn me in if I'm late." She said squaring her shoulders to him. "Yeah I will." He teased back stepping closer to her. His close proximity to her made her legs shaky and when she went to step closer to him to show he didn't intimidate her she tripped falling into Malfoy's chest making him react by catching her by the waist as she grabbed his shoulders. "You need to be more careful." Malfoy whispered loosening his grip on her waist as she stood back up. "Thanks for catching me." She said not moving from where she was standing she just let her hands slide down Malfoy's arms a bit as she relaxed. "Yeah, just don't mention to Blaise that you're falling for me." He teased giving her a smirk letting her waist go. "I won't. I uh got to go. I'll see you later Malfoy." She said letting go. "Night Alaya." He said as she walked away from him. "Night." She said turning to smile at him.

Before heading to his own dorm Malfoy checked in with Professor Snape to give his report. When he walked into the dorm he saw Blaise sitting on his bed deep in thought.

"Hey Blaise. How was dinner with Alaya and Slughorn?" Malfoy asked digging through his trunk for pajamas. "It was okay. How was your patrol?" Blaise asked leaning back on his elbows. "Good, literally ran into Alaya on her way back to her common room. She seemed kind of out of it." He said unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Oh." Was all Blaise could say as he stared at the ceiling. Malfoy continued getting ready for bed wondering if he could pry any more information out of Blaise seeing as he too was acting a little off.

"Blaise is something wrong with you and Alaya?" Malfoy asked sitting on his own bed. "No. Why?" Blaise replied looking at Malfoy confused. "Because the two of you are acting strange. Both of you are usually floating on cloud nine after spending time together." He stated. "Oh. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've felt weird ever since we kissed before dinner." Blaise replied sitting up. "The two of you have kissed lots of times, what's so different about this time?" Malfoy said confused. "No Draco this wasn't like any kiss we've shared before. I had the most amazing snogging session with the most beautiful girl in school and I'm feeling weird about it." Blaise almost yelled jumping out of his bed. "Wait, you mean you've never snogged her until tonight." Malfoy said disbelievingly. "No Draco I haven't. We've never been that physical with each other before." Blaise stated looking at Malfoy darkly. Blaise began to pace the room as Malfoy watched confused. After a few moments he spoke back up.

"Wait what do you mean physical?" Malfoy asked curious. "While we were kissing I had her pressed against the wall and it was like we couldn't get enough of each other, we just couldn't get our bodies close enough together. We kept tugging on each other to get us as close as possible. I kept wanting more and more, it was so hard to break the kiss. It was so intoxicating and I couldn't get enough." He sighed walking over to one of the windows in the dormitory. "Uhm wow. Didn't need that much information mate." Malfoy said lying down on his side looking at Blaise. "You asked." Blaise shot back making Malfoy snigger. "I feel guilty, like I took advantage of her." Blaise said leaning against the window. "You didn't though; I don't understand what was so bad about it. I mean from the way you're saying it you had her all over you tonight and you're feeling bad about it." Malfoy said readjusting himself on the bed. "Yeah I know how it sounds. I should be bloody happy about what happened but I'm not!" Blaise yelled banging his fist on his bed. "Calm down and get a good night's sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Malfoy said as the rest of the boys entered the dormitory and got ready for bed. Blaise sighed defeated and crawled back into his falling into a restless sleep.

**Well there is chapter four. Thanks to ****ForeverTeamEdward13 for the idea on looking into Blaise's thoughts I personally think it really helps shape the story even better! Also thanks to the other review from Icd619. Keep reading and review! **


	5. Chapter 5: I Didn't Think I'd Hurt

**Chapter Five**

In the weeks following the dinner with Slughorn Alaya and Blaise acted differently around each other. Alaya had been spending more time with Natalia and began studying for her Ancient Rune class with Hermione Granger while Blaise stayed around Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

The two of them spent time together but it was minimal, when asked why their excuse was too much homework. With what time they did spend together they weren't as lovey dovey towards each other as they had been before. When they walked together Blaise no longer put his arm around her waist but held her hand, there weren't as many prolonged goodbyes and there was hardly anymore kissing. It seemed as if it was awkward to be around each other anymore.

During this tense time the first trip to Hogsmeade arrived. Blaise decided to stay at the castle and work on homework while Alaya went with Natalia, Hermione, and Ginny. It was odd not seeing the two together joking and laughing as they always had.

"So Alaya how are things between you and Blaise." Natalia asked once the four of them were seated in a carriage. "I don't know, it's been weird lately. I beginning to think this whole relationship thing wasn't meant for us." Alaya sighed looking out the window. "Oh." Was all Natalia said and left it at that. During the ride the other three girls chatted about random things as Alaya stared out the window thinking. If it hadn't been for the abrupt stop of the carriage she would've probably sat there all day.

Once in the village Alaya tried walking around with the girls but it annoyed her so much to be around people who were so happy and peppy so she dismissed herself to go walk around by herself. After a few minutes of that she made her way into the Three Broomsticks and ordered a Butterbeer and took a booth in the back corner with her back to the door sipping her Butterbeer lost in her thoughts.

"Hiding from someone?" a voice drawled from behind her making her jump, when she looked to see who it was she saw Malfoy smirking at her. "Merlin you almost gave me a bloody heart attack Malfoy." She muttered turning her attention back to her Butterbeer. "What's got your knickers in such a twist." He said taking the seat across from her. "None of your bloody business." She spat sipping her Butterbeer. When Alaya was in a mood she could be the biggest bitch on the planet, Malfoy was beginning to realize this but didn't let it bother him.

He sat staring at her for a few minutes before she looked up shooting him a glare making him snicker. "What's so bloody funny Malfoy." She mumbled still glaring. "You are." He replied coolly. "And why and I so bloody funny to you." She said getting agitated for a reason she hadn't figured out yet. "Because you look so damn cute when you're angry." He shot back teasing her. Even though he really thought that he would never let her know that he meant it. "Oh yeah well if that's the bloody case….ARGH!" she grunted banging her head on the table. "PMS much." He mumbled making her glare at him again and he snickered.

For whatever reason Alaya was in a mood, not wanting to admit it to herself it was because of Blaise. She wanted to know why he was avoiding her so much. She wanted to know what she had done that was so wrong. It was driving her mad. Back at the castle though Blaise was in no better mood. Anyone who spoke to him he yelled at them to leave him alone and stormed off in the opposite direction that they were going. Trying to sort out his feelings for Alaya was maddening enough for him but trying to find a way to tell her without hurting her was even worse.

Back at the Three Broomsticks Malfoy continued to sit in silence with Alaya as she sipped her Butterbeer staring a hole through the table. Malfoy sniggered a bit seeing the raving made expression on Alaya's face. She looked up briefly to glare at him before returning her eyes to the table. The longer he sat with her the less angry she became and Malfoy noticed this with the features on her face softening. He had been sitting in silence with her for about an hour before she looked up from the table to speak to him.

"Malfoy why is Blaise avoiding me?" she asked with pleading eyes. "Dunno, have you tried asking him." He said raising his eyebrows. "No, I just want to know what I did to have him avoid me." She sighed. Malfoy looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He believed the relationship meant a lot to Alaya, whether she loved him or not he couldn't tell he just didn't like seeing her hurt.

Although he didn't like seeing her hurt Malfoy was wondering why he even cared. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's only cared about themselves though with what little time he spent with her he found himself not wanting to be a Malfoy anymore. He wanted to care about something and he was beginning to care about her, and it scared him senseless. He was hoping once Christmas break came and he had time away from her he would lose these feelings and would be able to concentrate on his important task that he had been given.

After finishing her Butterbeer Alaya and Malfoy left the Three Broomsticks and headed towards the carriages seeing they would be leaving for the castle soon. The whole way back the two of them were silent.

Things were beginning to change quickly between Alaya and Blaise and also between Alaya and Malfoy. As more time went by Alaya and Blaise spent less time together and Malfoy began disappearing so Alaya never saw him either. With all this Alaya begin to slip into a depression to where she barely spoke to anyone, not ever her brother Shane. She isolated herself. Although the changes with these three weren't the only ones. You could see it with all the students, something was brewing outside of Hogwarts but no one yet knew what was to happen.

Finally the night of the Halloween feast came and Alaya was beginning to become more social again with her friends even if she and Blaise were barely talking anymore and she never saw Malfoy except for in class and then he had gone back to making snide remarks to whatever she said. It seemed as if things were going back to the way they had always been before Alaya and Blaise began dating and no one seemed to notice. It was the night of the Halloween feast though that Blaise finally pulled her aside to talk to her alone. He pulled her out into the courtyard where they could have some privacy.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Alaya asked looking up at him. Blaise trying to think of how to say what he needed to without hurting her sighed.

Malfoy had told him about the day in the Three Broomsticks with her and how he saw the hurt in her eyes when she talked about him. He wanted this to be easy but knew it wouldn't be in the slightest.

"Alaya I really don't know how to say this." He sighed looking down at her confused expression. "Say what." She replied crossing her arms. "Ever since that night we kissed before dinner with Slughorn everything has been so confusing. I felt bad about it, like I had taken advantage of you or something. I can't be with you like this anymore; you're too much like a sister to me." He blurted out looking away from her. "Well Zabini you could've told me a lot sooner." She snapped using his last name which shocked him; she hadn't called him by his last name in years.

"Alaya I'm sorry okay, I didn't want to hurt you." He pleaded looking at her. "Well to late for that, you already have!" she yelled tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Alaya I want us to be friends, I do, we just weren't meant to be in a relationship." He whispered. "Well you waiting so damned long to tell me has hurt our friendship. I don't know if things will ever be the same between us. For now just sod off and leave me the bloody hell alone!" she yelled storming off tears streaming down her face.

She forgot about eating as she wandered aimlessly around the castle paying no attention to where she was going. All she knew was that she hurt. She had no idea why she hurt so bad, she wasn't in love with Blaise. She just felt betrayed by him, and that feeling was worse than him saying he didn't want a relationship with her anymore. Even she was confused about the way she felt about him. She had thought if they didn't belong together and they broke up it wouldn't be a big deal, she never imagined it would hurt this much.

With all her wandering and thinking Alaya was shook from her thoughts when she bumped into something making her fall on her butt. When she looked to see what she walked into she saw none other than Malfoy looking down at her.

"Alaya what's wrong?" he asked seeing her tear stained cheeks. "Nothing." She mumbled getting up and brushing past him down the corridor that she was in. Ignoring his better judgment to just leave her alone he followed her. Once he caught up with her he stepped in front of her cutting her off. She tried to make her way around him but he wouldn't let her.

"Move out of my bloody fucking way Malfoy!" she yelled pushing him. "Not until you tell me why you're upset Alaya, you're brother would kill me if he knew I let you wander the castle an emotional mess." Draco smirked looking down at her only to receive a glare in return. "Malfoy I said get out of my BLOODY FUCKING WAY! NOW!" she screamed shoving him harder. He stumbled back a little and Alaya tried to make her way around him but he caught her by the waist pulling her towards him. She tried hard to wriggle her way out of his grasp but she didn't succeed, he was too strong for her. Becoming more frustrated and with the fact that she was already upset she gave up and began crying into Malfoy's chest. Shocked at her reaction all he could do was wrap his arms around her waist.

As she was crying he led her over to the wall where he slid into a sitting position pulling her into his lap allowing her to cry in his shoulder. He just held her not saying a word. He knew what had happened without having to ask her a second time, Blaise had broken up with her and she was upset.

The day before Malfoy had told Blaise he needed to make his mind up about Alaya before he hurt her. He agreed to tell her soon, he just didn't think it would be before the Halloween feast.

It bothered Malfoy to see her crying even if they hadn't spoken in a couple weeks. What bothered him more though was that he cared. He wondered what it was about her that made him act differently around her. Around everyone else he was the same prat he had always been. With her though he couldn't bring himself to be mean to her anymore though and he didn't know why.

Once Alaya stopped crying she looked up at Malfoy who gazed back down at her. "He broke up with you didn't he?" Malfoy asked. She nodded slightly sniffing and rested her head back on Malfoy's chest. "Well you can always find someone else, he isn't the only boy in the school." He murmured trying to comfort her. "I know. I'm not upset that he broke up with me but at the same time I am. It just hurts being broken up with, no matter if he is one of my best friends." She said sighing. The two of them continued to sit like this till it was almost time for curfew. He then walked her back to her common room and said good night before heading back to his own.

When he walked back in his common room it was deserted all except for Blaise of whom was sitting in and arm chair by the fire place deep in thought. He sighed before walking over and taking the other arm chair next to him.

"I did it and now she hates me." He said as soon as Malfoy had sat down. "I don't think she hates you Blaise." Malfoy stated coolly. "You didn't see her face when I told her. I know she hates me." Blaise said leaning back into the chair. "Actually she bumped into me as she wandered aimlessly around the castle. She told me what happened. She's not upset that you broke up with her but she is at the same time. She just didn't know it would hurt if the two of you broke up." Malfoy said leaning back into his chair as well. "Well hopefully if I give her some time she'll be okay and we can go back to being friends. For now I'm just going to have to deal with the fact I hurt her." He sighed getting up from the chair and making his way to the dormitory.

**I know this chapter was a bit rushed but I need it before I got too far into the story with Alaya and Blaise still dating considering this is supposed to be a Draco fic. I know I've made Draco all sweet and caring around Blaise and Alaya but that's just an insight to how I think he'd be when he's not around other people(notice how when he's nice to Alaya they are always alone.) I apologize about the hurriedness of the chapter, although I hope you like and think that it flows with the story. Just keep reviewing and reading the chapters as I post them. I promise there will be more Alaya/Draco moments to come.**


	6. Chapter 6: Promise Me

**Chapter Six**

The time till end of term passed quickly for Alaya. She spent a lot of time with Natalia, Hermione, and Ginny. If it hadn't been for Natalia she probably would have not become close friends with the two Gryffindors, but all the same they were great friends now.

It was weird not hanging around her Slytherin friends all the time, she still saw her brother from time to time but not as much as she used to. After a few weeks of not acknowledging Blaise's existence the two of them were on talking terms again which for the time being was somewhat awkward. Another person Alaya saw especially less of was Malfoy; he always seemed to disappear when he had any free time.

Just before term ended Slughorn held a Christmas party. She decided to go with Hermione and Ginny since neither of their boyfriends/love interests wanted to go. The night of the party Alaya dressed in a beautiful knee length red strapless dress with a sweetheart neck line and a black velvet cardigan to wear over. She paired basic black heels with the dress with some festive red and green jewelry. She did her makeup lightly not wanting to overdo it. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she met up with Hermione and Ginny who gushed when they saw her enter the corridor that Slughorn's office was on.

"Alaya you look gorgeous!" Ginny squealed hugging her. "Thanks Gin, you both look amazing!" she smiled. "Thanks, glad to see you're over everything with Zabini and decided to be happy again." Hermione smiled hugging her as well. "Well I knew it wasn't as big of deal as I was making it out to be. It was fun while it lasted but it's whatever now. I just want to date now, not have a relationship." She smiled as they approached the door. The three entered the party smiling and began mingling with the other students. As they were walking around chatting Blaise came up to Alaya with a big grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Alaya chuckled seeing him. "Well one I'm glad we're back to being friends and two I want you to meet my new girlfriend." He said motioning behind him. A tall and thin girl appeared at his side. Alaya recognized her as a Slytherin but wasn't sure of her year or name. "Alaya this is Caitlyn, she's a fifth year. Caitlyn this is Alaya." Blaise beamed introducing the two of them to each other. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Alaya smiled. "You too." She smiled back. "Mr. Zabini you moved on quick. How long have the two of you been dating?" Alaya asked laughing. "Only a few days." He said laughing as well. "Well enjoy the party! I have to catch up with Ginny and Hermione. I may have to save her from McLaggen." She laughed walking off from the pair.

Alaya was happy for Blaise, this was what your teenage years were for and Alaya promised herself not to get too caught up in a boy and enjoy her remaining time at Hogwarts.

It wasn't long before Alaya found Hermione and Ginny; Hermione seemed to be cornered by McLaggen. Laughing to herself about the terrified look on Hermione's face while Ginny stood there looking rather uncomfortable gazing at the ceiling. Alaya decided she would save the two the pain and get rid of McLaggen for them.

"Hermione, Ginny I need you two for a second. Excuse me Cormac; I have to steal Hermione from you." Alaya smiled looking at him grabbing her friend's hands. He looked utterly annoyed but nodded. "I promise I'll return her when I'm finished." She laughed as Hermione shot her a horrified glare. Alaya then pulled the two girls to the other side of the room making sure Cormac didn't see where she took them then broke down into hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked looking around her nervously. "The look on you faces Hermione. You seriously think I take you back to him! Merlin that'd be like throwing a lion a lamb." She laughed not realizing there was a weird and bizarre Gryffindor reference in her comment. "Thank you." Hermione said happily and ran off soon Ginny said she had something to attend to and it left Alaya standing there alone. She began talking to the other students when she heard a commotion at the front of the room.

Alaya tried her best to see what was going on but when she got to the scene Snape was escorting Malfoy out of the party. From the corner of her eyes she saw Harry follow. Sighing she did the same. It wasn't long before she ran into Snape and Harry. Snape simply looked at her and continued on when she met Harry he did the same. Alaya wanted to find Malfoy and find out what was going on with him. It wasn't long before she caught up with him either.

"Malfoy!" she called out and when he turned to look at her he looked furious but when he realized it was her his features softened. "Livingston, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be at the party?" he asked as she walked towards him. Alaya was shocked at his appearance for she hadn't seen him in the past few weeks. The two classes they had together he seemed to not be there or came in late and he was never anywhere to be found afterward.

She had never seen Malfoy like this before, he was paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes and the shining sliver glint that his eyes usually had were now a steely grey. As she got closer to him she gasped and he noticed and turned away from her.

"Are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm bloody brilliant!" he roared shaking her hand off him. "Malfoy I'm just worried, you don't look yourself and you're sure haven't been acting yourself lately." She said walking around to face him. "Oh shove off Livingston! Why do you care? It's not like it's any of your damned bloody business anyway." He sneered at her. "Well Malfoy if you want to live up to your bloody name and Slytherin pride your doing a bloody damn good job about it." She replied crossing her arms. He sighed and turned back around to look at her. "I've got a lot on my mind and I'm not going to concern you with it. It's my problem to deal with." He replied tense. "Malfoy I just wanted to return the favor of you being there for me when I needed someone but you've made it very clear that you want to be a prat to me at the moment so I'm going to leave." She huffed turning around to walk off only to feel his arm grab her waist.

She sighed and turned to look up at him while he kept his arm firmly around her waist. He looked at her for a moment before he brought her into a hug. Surprised at first Alaya looked up to see the expression on his face and found it was one she couldn't read. She gave him a small smile and put her arms around his neck hugging him back.

"We really don't need to be doing this." He whispered into her hair as he hugged her tighter. "You honestly think I give a rat's ass? I don't know what's troubling you so bad Malfoy but you've been there for me so it's only fair that I return the favor." She replied looking up at him. "Well thank you." He said letting go of her. "Won't ever understand why Blaise broke up with you." He mumbled kissing her on the cheek making her blush.

"Well I better get back, Hermione and Ginny will be looking for me." She stammered looking at him. "Okay, but when they are done with you I want you back. Meet me in the astronomy tower when the party is over. I just need some company right now." He asked with pleading eyes. "As long as you promise not to turn me in Mr. Prefect." She teased. "Would never dream of it." He smirked allowing her to go back to the party.

When she reentered it wasn't long before Hermione and Ginny found her and began questioning her about where she disappeared to. She told them she had to go to the restroom to adjust her dress and they accepted the poorly made up excuse and an hour later she found herself saying goodbye to the two of them and headed to the astronomy tower.

She saw Malfoy already standing there leaned over the railing but upon hearing the click of her heels he turned to face her. "I have no idea how you do it but you always look beautiful no matter what you in." he said giving her a small smile walking over to her. She returned the smile and shivered a bit when the wind blew. Malfoy noticed this and took her into the corner by the door and sat down and pulled her down into his lap wrapping his arms around her to warm her up. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before either one of them spoke.

"Can you promise me something Alaya?" he said softly. "What?" she asked looking up at him. "Promise me no matter how horrible I am to you or try to avoid you that you won't hold it against me." He whispered seriously. "Well Malfoy the past few years you have been pretty horrible to me so how much worse could you get." She chuckled making him smile a bit before he returned to his serious face. "Promise me." He said looking into her eyes. "I promise." She replied making him smile. "Oh and one more thing." He said making her look at him confused. "Call me Draco."


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise Guests

**Chapter Seven**

It was Christmas break and Alaya was so happy to be home, nothing could ruin her mood. As soon as she had arrived home she went about singing Christmas carols as she and Shane helped decorate their somewhat large home the first few days she was back.

One afternoon as she was lounging around the house playing a game of wizard's chess with Shane her stepmother told her that night they would be having dinner guests and needed her help cooking, her stepmother didn't believe in the use of house elves. Alaya happily agreed and began helping her prepare a lovely dinner. As they cooked she pestered her stepmom about who the guests would be but she never answered her. Once the food was finished she was hurried away to get ready.

As always Alaya took forever to be satisfied with her appearance. She tried on countless dresses till she was satisfied with the one she decided to wear, an ivory knee length flowy dress with embellishments around the bust that went up the straps. With this she paired ivory heels and a small glistening jeweled necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings. She put on little make up that consisted of glittery eyes shadow, mascara, and gloss and left her hair down in elegant curls. Once satisfied with her appearance she made her way down the main staircase to see that their guests had just arrived, the Malfoys.

A huge grin spread across Alaya's face as she stopped halfway down the staircase to examine the scene below her. It wasn't long before her father took notice and introduced her.

"Lucius, Narcissa this is my lovely daughter Alaya. Alaya this is Mister and Misses Malfoy, and you know their son Draco." Her father stated and she finished coming down the staircase smiling. "Pleasure to meet the both of you." She smiled slightly curtsying as the both nodded their head in return. She then turned to Draco who had been watching her since she started down the staircase. He smiled at her giving her butterflies and she smiled back.

Draco had no idea what this girl was doing to him but every time he was around her the inside of him felt like it was ready to burst. He loved seeing Alaya, especially like this, she looked like a pure angel in her ivory dress.

"Alright let us make our way into the dining room, my wife and Alaya have prepared a most appetizing meal for us tonight." Her father said ushering everyone to the formal dining room. On the short walk Draco fell in step with Alaya. He looked down at her smiling and she returned it.

"You look amazing as always." He whispered to her putting his hand on the small of her back sending chills down her spine. "Thanks, you look great as well." She smiled leaning into him as they entered the dining room but before they could enter her stepmother stopped them.

"What?" Alaya asked confused. "Alaya our magical mistletoe has chosen you and Draco tonight. It's not like the two of you can move any where until you kiss." Her stepmom giggled. Draco blushed and kissed Alaya on the cheek, mistletoe released its magical hold and they were allowed to sit down.

As everyone chose their seats Draco pulled out a chair for Alaya and took the chair beside her. Once everyone was settled Alaya's stepmom levitated all the food into the dining room.

"So Alaya, Draco here tells us you're very bright and have a knack for potions." Lucius said making conversation with her. "Yes you could say that." She smiled wondering how in the world her parents came to know the Malfoy's. "Well our son seems quite taken with you Miss Livingston. He chose a very beautiful young lady." Mrs. Malfoy stated making the two blush. "The food is delicious Danielle." Lucuis said to Alaya's stepmom. "Oh I don't deserve the praise; Alaya did most of the cooking. She's amazing in the kitchen." Her stepmom smiled praising her stepdaughter. "Well Alaya at least I know if anything comes of this attraction between you and my son he will not go hungry." Lucius smiled at Alaya.

As dinner went on Alaya, Draco, and Shane were talking about school and how the two families came to know each other. Draco told them that their parents used to go to school together and they reconnected after many years of not talking.

Throughout dinner the group chatted about things, catching up. Alaya was enjoying the talk until her father brought up a subject he hadn't in years, the Dark Lord.

Just the mention of his name made Alaya choke on her drink making Draco give her a worried look. She quickly excused herself from the table and once out of earshot she took off her heels running to her room.

Alaya had never liked anything to do with dark magic or "_him_". He was the one who killed her mother right in front of her many years ago. Her mother's screams from the torture or the Crutciatus curse and the flash of green light showed vividly in her mind. She used to have nightmares about it but they had subsided over the years.

Soon after Alaya left Draco and Shane excused themselves as well worried about Alaya. The adults knew why she left but the two boys didn't, it was one thing she had never told Shane. They rushed up to her room only to find her curled in a corner with her knees brought to her chest.

"Alaya what in Merlin's name just happened?" Shane exclaimed walking in the room. "I don't want to discuss it. It's not something I talk about, ever, to anyone." She replied getting up and walking into her bathroom locking the door behind her only to have Shane bang on it demanding entrance and an explanation. "Shane go the bloody fuck away! I've never told you because it's not something you need nor want to know. It's too horrible." She screamed from inside her bathroom. She began crying harder now making her whole body shake. She crawled into her tub grabbing one of her huge towel and began sobbing.

Shane continued his banging and yelling at her from outside the door. Draco tried calming him but it didn't work.

"Shane let her be. She'll talk when she's ready." Draco said sitting in one of the small arm chairs in her room. "She's my little sister Draco; I've never seen her like this before, ever! I want to know what the bloody hell is wrong with her!" he screamed throwing a temper tantrum like a two year old. Draco only sighed and began looking for something to use to unlock the bathroom door, when he found it she pushed Shane out of the way picking the lock.

"Where'd you learn that one?" Shane asked looking at Draco with amazement. "Do it all the time at the manor." He replied shrugging his shoulders. "Now stay out here if you're going to yell at her. Let me handle this." Draco said looking Shane square in the eye. Shane nodded with a defeated sigh. When Draco opened the door he saw the broken image of Alaya in the bathtub crying and shaking. He walked over and leaned down picking her up without her trying to fight him off. She just clung to him like a child clings to their favorite toy. He took her back to her room and sat on the edge of her bed as she continued to cling to him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head "no" as more tears escaped her eyes. "Well if you need someone to talk to I'll be waiting." He said as he continued to hold her wiping the tears from her eyes. After a few minutes she got up from Draco's lap and walked over to the window. In the time that the Draco had gotten Alaya out of the tub Shane had taken a seat in the chair previously occupied by Draco.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, maybe another time. I'm sorry Shane; it's not something I like talking about or people knowing about. I try not to think about it anymore. All I will say is it has to do with my mom any why she is dead." She sighed leaning against the window.

"I'm so sorry sis, I didn't mean to try and push you." Shane said getting up and walking over to his sister. "It's ok, you had no idea what was wrong with me. I'll tell you when I'm ready." She said looking up at her brother with a tear stained face. "Okay." Shane replied hugging his sister. "And swear to me that you won't ask my father." She said sternly looking at him. "I swear." He whispered hugging her tightly. "I'll leave so you can have some time with Draco." He whispered in her ear with a slight smile. "Okay." She smiled back and he left the room.

Draco watched Alaya as she gazed out the window. He hated seeing her hurt like this. He had no idea what was so bad that had to do with the Dark Lord that hurt her so much but he hated it. It made him feel ashamed for accepted the Dark Mark before term. He absent mindedly grabbed his forearm where the mark was.

It was a moment before anyone spoke; it was Alaya who broke the silence. "I'm going to shower right quick and get ready for bed. I'm sure father and stepmom are entertaining your parents, it will be a while before you leave." Alaya said looking at Draco. "True." He laughed. "I'll be here waiting for you." He said walking over to her. "Good, I really don't want to be alone right now." She said looking up at him.

When she emerged from her bathroom her hair wet hair stuck to the side of her face and she was dressed in a slightly form fitting black night gown that hit bout mid thigh. Draco's breath caught in his chest seeing her like this and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"You can stop staring at me now." She smirked looking at him leaning against the door frame to the bathroom, her smirk made her even more irrisistable. "Sorry, you are just, well." He tried finding the words shoving his hands in his pockets. She giggled walking over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He relaxed his tense posture and put his arms around her.

The events from earlier had left Alaya's mind, the only thing finding its way into her thoughts was Draco. Being with him made her feel safe and the security he put off enveloped her completely putting her at peace. Draco on the other hand was very relaxed in her presence, he felt indestructible.

The two of them spent the rest of the night together talking on her bed until Shane came to tell him that his parents were leaving in a few minutes. He said he be down in a minute as Shane left then turned to Alaya.

"Well I have to go, I'll come back soon." He smiled. "Okay, send me an owl before you decide to come over." She laughed rolling onto her back. "I may." He smirked moving himself over her. "Well night." She whispered. "Night." He replied kissing her on the lips softly before he left her to drift into a restful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Day

**Chapter Eight**

Ever since the Malfoys had come over for dinner Draco had visited Alaya every day. He usually arrived right after breakfast and left late at night. She loved having the company. The two would spend their time together talking, playing wizard chess, playing Quidditch with Shane, and an array of other things.

Finally Christmas morning arrived Alaya was woken out of a peaceful sleep by the covers being yanked off her. The cold air hitting her skin startled her awake and she sat up in her bed screaming at Shane who was in hysterics. It wasn't till after her rant that she saw Draco in her room as well. Her face lit up as she jumped out of bed running to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Happy Christmas." He whispered hugging her back and kissing the top of her head. "Happy Christmas Draco!" she squealed giving him a quick on the lips and nuzzled her head in his chest. "Well get dressed Alaya we're ready to open presents!" Shane yelled walking out the door. Alaya laughed and began digging through her dresser for clothes while Draco took a seat on her bed. Once finding what she wanted the went into her bathroom quickly changing.

When she emerged she was in jeans and a white tee shirt, even in clothes as plain as she was in she still took Draco's breath away. He smiled at her standing up as she walked over to him.

"You look great." He smiled running his hands down her sides. "Thanks. Now it's time for presents!" she squealed her eyes lighting up and grabbing Draco's hand dragging him down to the formal living room where the Christmas tree was and the floor all underneath it was covered in presents.

The two took a seat on the floor, they were the last to arrive, and presents were passed around to whom they were addressed to. Everyone was opening their gifts and thanking who they were from. Alaya was halfway through her gifts when she came across a small box in wrapped in green paper. It was addressed to her, from Draco. She looked up at him smiling and he returned it. She ripped over the paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace, it was a beautiful white gold chain with the Ravenclaw crest as a charm. Draco removed the necklace from her hands and clasped it around her neck. She quickly kissed his cheek thanking him.

After everyone was through opening presents Draco helped Alaya take her presents to her room setting them in the corner for the time being. With her arms empty Alaya collapsed on her bed and Draco lay beside her and pulled her close to him and she put her head on his chest. Draco stroked her hair as she cuddled up to him, he had very much enjoying lying around with the girl the past few days, and it relaxed him.

Alaya sat up and walked over to the window, it was snowing, hard. She turned to Draco smiling and he got up and joined her. She turned her attention back to the snow falling outside as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Alaya looked up at Draco smiling and he kissed her.

Alaya turned her body to face him so he could deepen the kiss. Draco ran his hands down her sides and took hold of her hips as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair. As they continued to kiss Draco backed herin to the wall and she pressed herself against him. He began kissing her jaw and down her neck and a small moan escaped her throat. When his lips returned to hers she pushed the two of them towards her bed. He collapsed onto his back breaking the kiss and pulled Alaya on top of him and the two continued kissing. It was then Alaya's turn to break the kiss as she kissed the hallow of his neck making it his turn to release a small moan. She then bit gently into his collarbone, sucking on it for a few minutes before returning her lips to his. After a few more minutes of this they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Draco sat upright accidently throwing Alaya into the floor with a thud making whoever interrupted them laughed. When Alaya was oriented to what had happened she saw her brother in the doorway of her room laughing. A deep red rose in Alaya's cheeks as did Draco's as he helped her off the floor.

"Shane you prat I swear knock next time." Alaya said glaring at her brother. "I'll remember to do that." He snickered. "So does this mean the two of you are finally dating?" Shane asked eyeing the two people who stood in front of him. Alaya was clung to Draco who had his arms wrapped around her. "Uhm…" Alaya began getting redder. "Well I…" Draco stammered. "Well figure it out." Shane laughed walking out of the room and Draco tilted his head to look at Alaya.

"I uh." Alaya stammered. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Draco asked point blank shocking her. "Well of course I do." Alaya mumbled looking away. "What was that love?" Draco smirked. "Yes I want to be your girlfriend." She said her face remaining red. "Well then Miss Livingston I guess it won't matter if I do this." He smirked kissing her neck making another small moan escape her throat. "Mr. Malfoy you are filled with too much lust." She giggled.

**I'm actually pretty satisfied with this chapter. All the physical tension between Alaya and Draco has finally been released! Haahaa but review! Thanks to all my loyal readers and my reviewers!**


	9. Chapter 9: This Isn't Easy

**Chapter Nine**

Christmas holidays went by too quickly for Alaya. It seemed like she had only just gotten home and now here she was back on the platform headed back to school. Draco was there with her and Shane, he had his arm around her waist as the three bid their parents goodbye. After the goodbyes they got on the train and settled into an empty compartment.

As the train began moving their compartment door opened to reveal Blaise and Amy. "Ah there you two are I've been looking everywhere for you." Blaise smiled as he tugged Amy in the compartment by the hand and sat them beside Shane. It was a few minutes of the boys talking before Blaise saw that Draco had his arm around Alaya's waist and her head was laying on his shoulder.

"Okay when did you two hook up?" Blaise asked eyeing Draco and Alaya. "What are you talking about?" Alaya teased lifting her head up. "I'm talking about how cozy the two of you look right now." He teased back. "It was over break." Draco cut in. "And pray tell how did you snag her Mr. Malfoy. She's so picky." Blaise teased looking at her. "All I had to do was kiss her." Draco smirked looking down at her making her blush. Before anyone could answer Amy said she was going to look for her friends and would be back later and left the compartment. "Well she is a good kisser." Blaise shrugged leaning back into his seat. "Tell me about it." Draco laughed making Alaya blush even more. "Okay this is way too much info for me coming from two of my best friends about my sister. I think I'm going to leave now." Shane said getting up as he went into the corridor. Alaya then excused herself as well saying she wanted to go find a few of her friends and left giving Draco a kiss on the cheek leaving Draco and Blaise by themselves.

"She's an amazing girl Draco." Blaise said looking out the window. "Yeah I know, tell me about it." Draco sighed slouching into his seat. "You ever do anything to hurt her or treat her like you have the girls before her I will hex you into oblivion Malfoy." Blaise said with a serious tone and turned to his friend. "I wouldn't dream of treating her that way. I've grown quite attached to her. I don't want her out of my life." Draco replied just as seriously looking at Blaise. "I love that girl more than you know Draco, just not in that kind of way. I'm going to be very protective of her. I'll be worse than Shane due to the fact she's my best friend and I dated her. Plus other than me you're really the first guy she's dated, I don't count we were too good of friends." Blaise stated. "I know. I won't hurt her. I promise." Draco said softly. "That better be a promise you're going to keep." Blaise said looking at his friend. "Oh it is." Draco said smiling at Blaise and he smiled back.

Down the train Alaya caught up with Natalia, Ginny, and Hermione sitting with Ron and Harry in a compartment. They smiled when they saw her and she took a seat beside Ginny.

"So it's about time you came and saw me." Natalia laughed. "Sorry I was caught up." Alaya giggled. "Oh really, you and Blaise back together?" Natalia teased. "No he's dating Amy." Alaya stated. "Ah ok. So who was taking up you time then?" Natalia asked raising her eye brows. "My new boyfriend." Alaya stated making Natalia's eyes widen as she smiled. "Oh pray tell who is the lucky man?" Natalia asked. "Draco." She said simply looking at her nails. "Malfoy!" Natalia almost screamed. "Who else would I be talking about?" Alaya said looking confused. "He's bad news Alaya." Hermione piped up. "Yeah Alaya, he's pure evil." Harry added looking concerned. "For your information he's not all evil. Besides you don't even know him." Alaya pouted. "And you do?" Ron asked glaring at her. "Actually I do Ron. Even if his parents never came to our house till break he did with Shane when we were little." Alaya stated standing up aggravated. "Well just be careful Alaya, we don't want to see you get yourself hurt." Natalia said looking up at her friends. "Yeah well I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself!" she yelled before storming off back to the compartment she shared with Draco.

When she walked in tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. When Draco saw her crying he immediately stood up to hug her. He rubbed her back as she began to cry a little harder.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried and sat down pulling her down with him. "Natalia, Hermione, and all them." She cried as Shane entered the compartment and saw Alaya crying. He looked to Draco who only shrugged his shoulders. "What about them?" Blaise asked. "They told me I was crazy for being with Draco, that he was evil, they weren't happy for me even though I am." She choked. "They're a bunch of dunderheads sis." Shane said sitting on the other side of her. "They're my friends!" she yelled standing up glaring at Shane. "I know, I'm sorry it's just…" Shane tried apologizing but Alaya cut him off. "Do you have any idea how hard it is? I have friends in all four houses. It just so happens my closest friends are Slytherins, Gryffindors, and a Ravenclaw. Luckily for me though Natalia doesn't care about me having Slytherin friends seeing as her brother was one as well, but dating a Slytherin other than Blaise is another story." She yelled getting more upset. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back down hugging her as she cried into his chest.

Draco hated seeing her cry. It upset him badly, he just wanted to make the pain go away so he could see her smile again. He loved her smile. He was just unsure how to handle the situation that just happened. He wanted to give her friends a good telling off but that would only make her mad at him and he didn't want that.

A few hours later they were back at school and eating dinner in the Great Hall. Alaya sat with Draco, Blaise, Shane and Amy avoiding her other friends. She didn't want to be near them at the moment, she needed her space.

"So Alaya want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Draco asked breaking her out of her trance of staring at her plate. "What?" she said shaking her head to look at him. "Hogsmeade with me?" he said again. "Oh uh of course." She replied giving him a weak smile. He put his arm around her and kissed her temple as she sighed. He shot a glare at the Gryffindor table where her friends were watching her.

Once dinner finished Draco escorted Alaya back to her common room holding her hand the whole way. He kept looking down at her as she stared at the floor still upset about earlier. She sighed before stopping halfway to her common room.

"What's wrong Alaya?" Draco asked when they stopped. "I really don't want to face Natalia tonight." She said looking at him. "Oh. Well it won't be that bad. If you need me just come looking I'll be doing rounds." He said making her smile. "You know Draco you're truly amazing." She said kissing his cheek and they walked the rest of the way to the common room.

He had no idea what he did he was just glad he got her to smile. When they reached the portrait he kissed her goodnight and went to check in with Professor Snape before starting his rounds. Alaya was truly amazing and he found it hard not to think of her when they weren't together.

**Sorry this one took me sooooo long but I've been getting ready for my mom to come into town in a couple weeks. I've had to clean the house, blech, not to mention a certain son of mine is going through that separation anxiety stage, if he can't see me he freaks. So read and review!**


End file.
